


征途

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 前往末地的七天
Relationships: Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 5





	征途

1.  
下界，现在。  
Steve背着一个包在灵魂沙上艰难前行。本来在下界的前进速度就让他心情烦躁，包里成捆的烈焰棒更是加重了这种焦虑，以至于走到离传送门还有几百个方块的距离时，他怀疑自己的情绪已经物化成了真实的温度烘烤着身上的铠甲。  
好热。  
两秒钟后Steve意识到异常的高温不是情绪的问题——第二个火球结结实实砸中了他的头盔。虽然带了防火保护，金属盔甲内部仍旧是一阵爆发式的高温，他怀疑自己的脑袋在物理意义上冒烟。他疲惫地拿出弓箭朝火球的方向看去，期待能听到恶魂的尖叫。  
什么也没有。  
哦。  
Steve把头盔取掉扔在地上，抬起头又仔细看了看——空中一片清净，只有一个人坐在不远处的高塔上。那儿有个用黄金和绿宝石做的王座，Steve很惊讶那个——不管是谁——那个装逼怪是怎么把那玩意儿弄上去的。  
“你瞎啊！”探险家大怒，“没事在地狱玩什么打火石！”  
王座上的人轻盈地从黑曜石柱上——就像踏着虚空那般地走到Steve面前，歪着头饶有兴致地打量了他一会儿。  
“要找末影之眼去末地是吗？”他绅士地把Steve的背包接了过去，“来，我带你去。”  
探险家更仔细地打量了那人一眼，一大串诸如“连装备都不穿的菜鸡来什么下界”“信不信今天凋灵骷髅把你打得妈妈都不认识”的吐槽如流水一般奔涌而出，全然盖过了身旁同行者的小声提醒。  
Steve冷静了一下,接着注意到那人脖子上挂着一小块末地水晶。“…herobrine？”他用同行人听不到的音量喃喃自语，但是王座上的家伙显然听见了。Herobrine点点头，还没来得及开口就被Steve一拳揍在鼻子上，视野一花。  
“你个傻逼！”最终同行人用一记大力的肘击阻止了Steve继续胡言乱语，“你知道那人是谁吗，你不想活了？”  
“我他妈当然知道那是谁！”steve瞪了他一眼，“那他妈是herobrine，是我弟弟！”  
“是你弟弟！”同行人惊恐地张大了嘴，“之前没注意，你俩长得还真挺像的。我的天啊——”  
“谁说我是你弟弟了，Steve？嗯，好久不见。”不知何时，那个白内障的弟弟已经背好背包轻飘飘地落在了两人之间。Steve多年的积怨终于得以发泄，他二话不说又给了herobrine一巴掌：他早该知道的，他就是一只白眼狼，一个忘恩负义的混蛋，这双没有瞳孔的眼睛放在他身上就是天造地设，是notch 创造他时的先见之明。  
“你这狗逼居然这么快就回来了？还不告诉我，嗯？我猜notch早就知道了吧？他有没有好好欢迎你？”  
Herobrine摇摇头，一个问题都没回答，只是提着那块水晶在Steve眼前炫耀般晃荡了两下。  
“世事无常啊steve，居然真的又见面了。”  
“…滚啊！”

2.  
主世界，很久以前。  
橡木小屋，透过落地窗洒上桌面的阳光，羊毛地毯，大型计算机，可爱的孩子。  
Steve懒洋洋地靠在壁炉对面的沙发上，被温暖的空气烘烤得昏昏欲睡。在房间的另一端，notch坐在计算机前奋力编程。当然，创世神聪明的脑袋并不妨碍他创造世界时顺便和他的朋友聊聊天。  
“梦境的机制是什么？，”notch难得面露困惑，Steve则浏览着墙上巨大的地图，“herobrine告诉我他做噩梦了。他说在梦里我把他囚禁在下界，让他像鬼魂一样漂浮，永远和怪物为伴，还因为这些破事气得烧了房子。”  
Steve注意到notch本来就稀疏的头发被烧焦了好几根，表示节哀。  
“不能移除？”  
“是的，因为我压根儿没有编写过能让人做梦的代码，更谈不上从哪里移除它们。Steve，你做过梦吗？”  
“做过。”Steve坦白，“我梦到过阳光永远到达不了的世界里巨大的城堡，还梦到国王坐在他的王座上。”  
Notch敲键盘的速度慢了，“我没有做过梦。”  
“我猜，如果梦境并不是由你编写的代码随机创造而成的，那么它们或许取自这个世界真实发生的事情，只是在时间轴的不同端点——过去，现在或是将来。”  
Notch难以苟同。  
“可是你确实创造过没有阳光的世界，不是吗？”过了一会儿Steve突然说，“三个用来放逐你创世时失败造物的地方：下界，末路之地和亡灵世界，最明亮的火把都照不透那里荒原的黑暗。”  
“可是那里既没有城堡，也没有国王——我只想让那些失败的造物在虚无中自生自灭罢了。别想那么多了Steve，那些也许只是随机生成的字符串，我会尽快搞定它们的，那时候人们就能自由地做梦了。”  
太阳开始西沉，阳光透过玻璃窗把整间屋子渲染得格外温馨，herobrine不知道什么时候脸朝下地趴在Steve脚边睡着了。Steve于心不忍，一把把他捞起来扔到沙发上。  
“我该回去了，明天再来找你。”  
Notch看着Steve和herobrine躺在同一张沙发上的融洽场面，不由得福至心灵。“把herobrine也捎过去留宿吧！他需要换个环境改善一下睡眠质量。”  
“不捎。你都说了他一梦到那些奇怪的东西就烧房子，我可经不起这么闹腾。”  
“真烧了的话赔你就好了，”notch精准地捕捉到了Steve眼里一闪而过的犹豫，“附赠金苹果和全套炼药台体验装，几个代码的事。”  
“其实你可以不用说后面那句话的，那让我感觉自己很傻。——成交。”  
Steve就这么把herobrine顺回了家，他出乎意料地并不是很熊，还用自己尚且幼小的神性为他附魔了所有的盔甲。木屋的主人站在熔炉前，一边嫉妒命令方块真是好用一边在心里决定以后一定要多带herobrine来自己家里‘改善睡眠质量’。  
临睡前，herobrine提议让Steve给他讲一个故事。  
“你哥每天都给你讲睡前故事吗？”  
“一开始是的，不过notch讲的故事都很没意思，他只知道编程编程编程；后来我就真的让他编程去了，别管我了。”  
Steve尴尬地“呃”了一声。“好吧，那我就给你讲一个…探险家的故事。”  
“最初，探险家降生在一片空无一人的大地上…”

3.  
“最初，探险家降生在一片空无一人的大地上。在他头顶300英尺的云端之上，住着这个世界的神明。”  
“是256英尺。”herobrine纠正。  
“好吧，那就256英尺。在一切开始之前，和每一个创世的故事一样，神在虚无中用代码编造着这个世界：平原，雨林，冻原，沼泽，沙漠…”  
“然后探险家降生了，世界迎来了他的访客，于是一切开始了。矿藏期待着被发掘，种子在黑暗的地底萌发成嫩芽，村民们彼此告知：探险家来了。”  
“探险家是这个世界上唯一不属于两位创世神的东西。他自由自在，不受神明的控制：他用自己的双手创造，用自己的大脑思考，在深埋地下的矿洞里唱着自己的歌。探险家的眼睛是这个世界上独一无二的紫色：不是鲜花的颜色，不是宝石的颜色，也不是神身上的颜色。”  
“两位创世神谈论着这个小小的存在；‘不，我讨厌他！’其中一个说。他不喜欢自己无法控制的东西，就像他不喜欢所有不按自己的期望成长的树苗一样。他一直站在探险家前面一点点的地方，他让河流改道，高山拔地而起，探险家规划的路线被一次次阻拦；他让地底的金矿避开探险家的镐头，让黑夜提前降临，让指路的珍珠飞向错误的方向。最终，就像他砍掉所有不听话的树苗一样，他把探险家送进了死人的世界。”  
“探险家做了一个梦：他来到了一座悬空的孤岛上，大片的陆地漂浮在他周围。他看到了用火把照不透的黑暗，深渊，虚空，寸草不生的地面，黑暗中参天的黑曜石柱，祭坛，还有龙。这是个游戏吗，探险家朝黑暗发问，还是我已经死了？接着有个声音回答了他：别紧张，这只是个游戏。不过你要赢了这场游戏才能去见一个人。‘去见谁？’探险家问，‘这片大陆上除了我之外没有其他人。’可是那个声音没有再说话。”  
“探险家只能去杀死那条龙——因为每一个故事里的探险家都要杀死那么一条龙。他造了弓，也造了剑，他还创造了很多用来对付龙的东西，当然一切没有那么顺利，他很快被龙巨大的翅膀从高塔上拍了下来——就在他以为自己死了的时候，探险家发现在这个世界里他是可以重生的。”  
“接下来的事情看起来是一个巨大的循环。他一次次落回虚空，然后又一次次走入黑暗，他无路可退，因为他压根儿不知道自己是怎么来这儿的，所以也不知道该怎么离开。终于有一天探险家砍下了巨龙的头颅，龙化成粉末掉进了祭坛里，探险家惊喜地发现那里同时也为他打开了回去的道路。”  
“‘我赢了。’探险家对黑暗中的那个声音说，‘我得到了什么？我该去见谁？’‘去见你自己。’对方回答，接着那个声音有对他说了一些很深奥的话，不过我猜你不感兴趣，所以我们把这一段跳过去。在那段话最后探险家听到那个声音对他说：我即是宇宙。探险家突然明白了什么…”  
Steve停下来思考了一下，他的思路稍微有点跟不上，然后他如释重负地发现herobrine已经睡着了。他帮他把被子拉好，自己也躺到了那张橡木小床上，他一边祈祷明早herobrine不会烧掉自己的房子一边做着对未来的规划，很快也在无限的幻想中沉入了美梦。

4.  
Notch的小屋。  
“放逐herobrine？为什么？”  
“简而言之，”notch拿出一份罗列着herobrine种种罪行的清单，“我管不住他了。”  
“…”Steve沉默了一会儿。当想起当年自己辛辛苦苦造好的橡木小屋的残骸时，他一时竟有点幸灾乐祸。  
“…看吧，我说什么来着。”  
Notch没回答他，两人尴尬地相对无言。  
“这不是永久的吧？”  
“我不确定，但是如果某一天他放弃做那些伤害人们的事，我会原谅他，让他回来。”notch刻意跳过了他“remove herobrine”的失败尝试，herobrine不安定的个性和过度成长的力量让他感到不安，或许把他永久地囚禁在末路之地才是自己的本意。  
“Steve，我请求你帮我最后一个忙。”  
“别客气，我之前好像也没帮过你什么。”  
“那我就直说了，我不指望herobrine能安安分分把自己关进末地，他多半会戴着拘束设备在这个世界上瞎晃荡，所以我希望你能陪他走过在主世界这段最后的旅途，最后确保他进入末地并关上传送门。”  
“你的脑子是不是和门口那个铁傀儡交换了。”Steve耸然，“跑这一趟我有什么好处？”  
“确实是个麻烦的任务，而且意义重大。考虑到这一点，我准备了一些你不能错过的特权作为交换。”  
“是什么？”想到之前一次又一次与notch交换得到的新物品，Steve有些心动。  
“不死。”notch说，Steve感到背上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“把herobrine关进末地，我将给你无尽的生命。”  
奸商——Steve为无法拒绝的提议在心中哀嚎。“成交。”

5.  
第一天，沙漠。  
出发的时候herobrine带了一个背包，一袋末影之眼和一身伤，他的手腕上戴着一个Steve不认识的模块，Steve猜想那大概是notch用来防止他半途逃走的。 出乎意料的是herobrine看起来心情还不错，对Steve说他前一天和notch都把对方暴打了一顿的时候，他居然还有点得意。  
“要是那支箭再往右边偏一点的话，我就能杀了他了。”  
“别说这么恐怖的话。”  
正午的气温上升到了令人难以忍受的程度，Steve甚至在恍惚中觉得自己闻到了烤肉的香味。虽然他一点也不想吃烤肉，喉咙干渴得冒烟。  
“herobrine，弄点水来行不行。”Steve递给他一个空桶，深知对于出生时就把命令方块包含于体内的herobrine来说让指尖涌泉不过是小事。  
Herobrine打个响指，清澈的泉水沿着桶壁一滴滴流下来，一滴，两滴，三滴…然后慢慢恢复干燥。  
“……”Steve一脸搞笑地看着他。  
“看我干毛啊！”herobrine突然暴躁。  
“喝点水是不是还要我求你啊！”Steve晃荡着那捧连桶底都盖不住的水，心情也被烈日炙烤得烦躁，“能不能别玩了，要变就变一桶出来啊！”  
“你以为我不想变吗！”herobrine扑上去抢那个桶，“爱喝不喝，老子也很渴啊？！”  
两个人在滚烫的沙地上扭打成一团，一顿拳打脚踢后herobrine主动放开Steve，在Steve准备宣布休战的前一秒一脚踹翻了那个盛着最后一点水的空桶。  
“你去死吧！”前一秒还发自内心打算和herobrine握手言和的Steve一拳糊了他脸。  
最后两个人气喘吁吁地在沙地上躺出一个人字形的大坑，herobrine前一天刚和notch打过一架的身体疼得几乎连气都喘不上来了。  
“Steve，”他用尽全力地呼吸，可吸进肺里的每一口空气都像是岩浆那样滚烫，“如果我在去末地的路上死了，notch是不是会让你代我流放到末地？”  
“你宁可渴死都不愿意给我俩变一桶水吗？！”Steve气愤地挥舞着那个空桶。  
“我不能。”herobrine把桶抢过来挡住刺眼的阳光，“notch拿走了我的神性，我什么权限都没有了——好吧也许还剩一点，”他疲惫地指指桶底，“不过如你所见，也就只有那么一点点。”  
“…所以你现在是个普通人，啊不，普通的傻逼啦？”Steve再一次幸灾乐祸。  
“靠傻逼Steve，别说了，我好像要死了…”herobrine的声音越来越小，最后居然吐出一口血来。  
Steve吓呆了。  
傍晚的时候Steve听到了水流的声音，他扒开落叶虚脱般地跪在那口泉眼里，把昏迷了整整六个小时的herobrine从背上扶下来，忍无可忍地把他的头整个儿摁进了泉眼里。  
“喝不死你丫的，”他扶着一身是水的herobrine猛摇，“再醒不过来你就留在这儿喂蜘蛛去吧。”  
Herobrine的眼睛飞快地眨了几下。，Steve赶紧拍拍他的背。  
“我们到末地啦？”  
“这才是第一天，所以赶紧给我装满你的水桶然后从地上爬起来。”  
“哦，我以为我死了，我听说死人会以另一种形式直接到达末路之地。”herobrine伸手把头顶挂着的几片枯叶扒拉下去，摔了好几跤才成功从地上爬起来，“对不起Steve，被夺去神性真是太难受了，没有命令方块之后我好像连呼吸都不会了…”  
“没事的herobrine，你不是醒过来了吗，今晚在这里休息一夜，明天一切都会好起来的。”  
“我太虚弱了，之后的路你都像下午这样背着我走吧，不然我会死的。”  
“…滚。”  
6.  
第三天，峡谷和溪流。  
“这末影之眼怎么回事，怎么老走水路啊。”Steve在船上满面愁容地把一小袋末影之眼一粒一粒往水里扔，每次回收末影之眼都要下水真心累，“给你最后一次发挥自己能力的机会herobrine，下水去回收珍珠吧！”  
“我不去！”herobrine回答得很干脆，“我都帮你把衣服烤干了！为了烤你的衣服一位神要一刻不停的生炉子！你还嫌不够！”  
“别装了herobrine，你真以为我不知道你是一刻不停地在那炉子里烤东西吃，东西烤熟以后就你用你的力量把衣服弄干！我的衣服现在穿上都是一股烤萝卜味儿，真奇怪notch怎么没把你最后这点神性也一起拿走！”Steve伸手就是一通凿栗。Herobrine顺势瘫进一堆烤萝卜味的衣服里，“这都是我在主世界的最后几天了你还不放弃剥削我，真是和我哥一模一样！”  
“你哥从来就没有剥削过你，就是他把你宠得太坏了。”  
“哦，你总算也愿意指出了notch的一个缺点，虽然归根到底还是关于我的。”  
“你到底想怎么样？就这么坚持怼我到我们到末地为止？”Steve往一旁瞥了一眼，herobrine现在改成趴在船沿上了，他拿着一把末影珍珠逗不知道从哪来的小鱼玩。“和notch比起来我一直更喜欢你，这你是知道的herobrine。如果你实在觉得难受，让我在末地陪你一阵子也未尝不可，毕竟我在主世界也没什么事了，改行去种紫颂果看起来也不错…”  
“你有什么资格对神指手画脚！”herobrine突然从水里抓起一条小鱼，撕开鱼鳃把它弄死了，“谁在乎我和哥哥之间你更喜欢谁？”  
Steve已经不能理解herobrine的爆点了，“鱼给我，”他朝herobrine伸手，干脆就没有接话，“今晚可以吃。”  
Herobrine有气无力地把死鱼摔到船底的木板上，又开始静静看着溪水。又有几条鱼围了上来，herobrine继续拿末影珍珠逗他们，后来鱼把珍珠一口吃了瞬移到不知道哪里去了，herobrine才重新开口。  
“知道我为什么生气吗？”  
“我不在乎。”Steve装傻划船。  
“你现在对我就是事不关己，等这一趟把我送走了，你回去还是陪notch唠嗑挖矿，该干啥干啥，所以干嘛还要说些什么陪我留在末地的话来骗我。”  
Stev整理了一下思路，发现herobrine说的居然完全没错。  
“notch觉得你本质有问题收回你的神性，我其实倒没这么觉得。在我看来你和那些村民也没有什么区别，就是熊了一点力量大了一点，欠管教。就算被收回了神性我也觉得末地关不住你，下去待两天，你肯定还是要回来的。我要是真下去陪你种紫颂果了没准还耽误了你的逃亡大业呢你说是不是。”  
“求你Steve，别再给我这种希望了！”herobrine从眼角抹掉一滴并不存在的眼泪，“而且你刚才说了什么——你居然把我和那些村民相提并论！我恨你！”  
“在没有是非观这一点上我觉得确实很像嘛。”Steve打出一记暴击EX的直球，“而且notch最初说要放逐你的时候，我就是这么替你辩护的。”  
“可是结果和现在没有任何差别，”回想起被拿走神力的过程似乎让herobrine彻底耗尽了心力，“滚吧。”  
“过两天我就真滚了，到时候别哭啊。”  
船继续向下游行驶，末影之眼能指示的距离越来越短。在黄昏的时候Steve把船停在岸边，趁着天亮在庇护所四周插好火把，又指使herobrine去搞点羊毛铺床。当他们挤在一张摆在火炉面前的狭小的木板床上啃着一锅蘑菇煲时，Steve又接着之前的话说了下去。“我不会和你留在那，也不管你在末地又有什么新计划——我知道你的脑子里那些奇怪的点子永远都停不下来。——但我知道我们会再见面的。我知道你会回到这个世界里，而notch又给了我无限的生命。”  
“骗人，”herobrine尖锐地说，“你才不会等我回来，就像你不会陪我去末地一样。”  
“为什么不呢？”Steve咧嘴一笑，露出了和herobrine相似的恶作剧式鬼脸，“你有没有觉得你从末地回来肯定是一件大快人心的事儿，既然notch说他要给每一个生命他们应有的自由，那他凭什么夺去你的？”  
“我爱你这话，”herobrine似乎受到了什么鼓舞，突然兴致昂扬起来，“等我去了末地，一定要把它刻在每一块石头上。”  
他又习惯性扯淡了。herobrine到末地的第一件事，非常讽刺地，就是夺去了一群生命的自由。当然那都是后话，暂且不表。

7.  
第七天，末地要塞。  
袋子里的末影之眼慢慢见底，两人的脚步终于停在一片广袤的平原上，steve知道这就是最后一天了。他摊开地图确认大致的方向，离此处很远的地方用红圈潦草地标注了一处住所，那是一切开始的那个小木屋，木屋里有洒在桌面上的阳光，羊毛地毯，烧得暖融融的壁炉和大型计算机，那是herobrine诞生的地方，notch用一串代码创造了他。  
“你用我的脸创造了他！”年轻的Steve在notch的房间里大吼大叫，“还造得不像！”  
作为肖像权的补偿，notch向他开放了图书馆里不涉及创世信息的那部分，Steve就是在这里找到了合成书和附魔指南。  
“herobrine又把我的房子烧了！我要——把他——扔去喂僵尸！”  
“饶了他吧，他还只是个孩子，不太会控制自己的能力。”  
“你再这么宠下去迟早药丸——我不是指你或者他，我是说这个安稳的世界。”  
“把那孩子放下，Steve，还有，他不怕僵尸。”  
“收回他的神性…”  
“因为我在创造时把命令方块放进了他的身体，所以完全收回他的能力是做不到的。不过，只要破坏命令方块，重新创造一个‘他’就行了。”  
“不行！那会杀死他的！”  
“事到如今我必须告诉你：我曾经尝试过移除herobrine，但是失败了。我不能放任他的力量就这样膨胀到我无法控制的地步——他给太多来到这个世界的人带来了毫无理由的死亡，他们都是我一开始许诺要给予一个美好世界的人们。”  
“你难道没有向herobrine许诺过一个美好的世界吗？你曾经是他的英雄！”  
庞大繁杂的末地要塞在steve混乱的思绪面前竟显得清晰而有迹可循，他们没用太多时间就走到了传送门前。就连herobrine都愣了一下，虽然整个旅途中他一直没有表现出对notch所创造的世界的留恋，但是现在他握着末影之眼的手开始发抖了。  
“你——你说过留下来陪我的，就几天。然后…然后你就回去，notch不会感到任何地方不对，只要你愿意就行了——就这么简单！…你说的是对的，虽然承认这一点让我感到羞耻，可是我永远不能忍受一个人生活在这种地方，整日整夜地计划怎么逃出去——当然，有一天我会逃出去的，而且那一天会很快。只是有你在身边，我大概会习惯在这里的生活，那样一切就愉快多了，对吧？”他有点语无伦次，为了让Steve心软Herobrine甚至试图挤出几滴眼泪，尽管失败了。  
“可你是创世神，你来不是为了习惯这里的生活的。”Steve冷静地指出。  
“Steve，我的哥哥！——探险家在他最后的梦里到底听到了什么呢？”  
Steve有点诧异herobrine突然提起这件事，因为他讲探险家的故事时herobrine还很小，和所有无法无天的孩子一样只有半个他那么高，三天烧一次房子，趴在notch的房间里把信标和不死图腾当成玩具扔来扔去。  
可是宇宙确实对他发话了，探险家在梦里听到了这一切，于是他不得不怀疑herobrine在这时突然对此发问是有理由的。  
“我得到了什么？我该去见谁？”  
“去见你自己，因为你所需要的一切你都具有，你比你所知的更为强大。”  
“宇宙说你所斗争的黑暗就在你心中、你所寻找的光明也在你心中。  
宇宙说你不会独行，它说它永远不会把你隔绝在外。  
宇宙说我爱你，因为你就是爱。  
它告诉探险家：你还会做更好的梦。”  
“现在，醒过来吧。”  
他没用多大力气就把herobrine攥住自己手腕的那只手拉开了，他的弟弟坐在峭壁般的传送门边晃荡着腿，就像那是公园里被太阳晒得暖融融的长椅一样。  
“我不该告诉你的，但是notch对我说他也许希望你能永远待在末地…不过我知道过不了多久你就会来上面的世界找我的。”  
“啊好恶心！谁给你的自信啊！”  
“这个。”Steve飞快往herobrine手里塞了一块什么，确认他拿好以后，Steve毫不犹豫地抬腿，趁herobrine低头确认那是什么东西的时候一脚把他踹进了末地的深渊。

8.  
主世界，半年前。  
Herobrine离开后不久，Steve很快感到了有什么不对。这当然不是说失去了一个关系要好（更何况他们之间的关系根本说不上要好）的伙伴以后人们常常体验到的那种源自身体内部的孤独感，而是一些发生在这片大地上的，切实的变化。  
最直观的感受是，曾经还算常见的末影之眼矿石消失了。Steve因此而担心了一会儿，没有末影之眼就无法找到要塞，而他并没有记下送herobrine离开的那个末地传送门的坐标。  
但是很快，让Steve更加担心的事转移了他的注意力。在黑暗的地方出现了怪物，有的有着腐烂的皮肤，有的完全是一具骷髅，除了带给Steve一些他原本可以自己合成的材料之外，他们带来的更多是麻烦。  
平原地区不知何时涌现了很多吐着粘液球的怪异生物，当他们蹦跳到田地里时，庄稼就枯萎了。村民们用铁块筑起了高大的傀儡来保护自己的家园，可时不时还是能听到村庄里传来哭声。  
行踪怪诞的女巫把药剂瓶毫无理由地砸向Steve，中毒症状让他在床上躺了整整三天。  
在沙漠边缘和雨林的深处，人们看到了他们从未见过的金字塔型建筑。  
这些改变发生的都太快了，快到Steve给了自己足够怀疑的理由：这怎么可能是herobrine的杰作？几个月前我离开他的时候，他还是个拉着我的手腕不让我离开的孩子。他不是没有想过在把herobrine推下末地后故事会怎样进展：在开始的几周里他得用尽全力克服自己从未体会过的孤独；然后，他就会开始反省自己的错误。也许他会变成一个像他的哥哥那样优秀的人，变得愿意永远为这个世界创造更好的，Steve满怀期待地想。然而他的天真的疑惑在某一天早上从床上醒来以后彻底被打破了，Steve在自己的家门口发现了一座高大的传送门，黑曜石筑成的门框里泛着诡异的紫光，门边竖着一块告示牌，上面用一看就来自herobrine的字体写道：你做梦。  
Steve想起了临走时他对herobrine说的话：“你会先来上面的世界接我的。”他站在传送门犹豫不决，尽管他知道notch为他创造的那个乐园已经死去了。  
逐渐地，Steve了解到世界上发生的一些事情，不只是传送门：比如herobrine解放了亡灵世界，打开了那里到主世界的通路；比如最初notch用来流放他失败造物的三个世界里，剩下两个也已经对herobrine俯首称臣。一把把毁坏的武器， 一次次从高处坠落，他对下界的探索逐渐变得熟练，但是除了这些之外，这一切的始作俑者始终没有在Steve眼前亲自出现过。  
他在那里死过很多次，但由于之前和notch做的那个交易，死对他而言只是暂时的不便。他拿着铲子，镐头和钻石剑，当然还有其他很多东西，最终颇为讽刺地意识到自己就只是在找herobrine而已：他知道herobrine回来了，自己唯一要做的就是把他从高处一个砖头一个砖头地敲下来，哪怕他的王座真的在云端之上。

9.  
下界，现在。  
Steve背着一个包在灵魂沙上艰难前行。本来在下界的前进速度就让他心情烦躁，包里成捆的烈焰棒更是加重了这种焦虑，以至于走到离传送门还有几百个方块的距离时，他怀疑自己的情绪已经物化成了真实的温度烘烤着身上的铠甲。  
接着Steve意识到异常的高温不是情绪的问题，因为第二个火球结结实实砸中了他的头盔。他疲惫地拿出弓箭朝火球的方向看去，然而那儿只有一个人坐在不远处的高塔上。一番（单方面的）争吵后Steve意识到这个装逼怪就是在半年前在他家门口开了个黑曜石传送门的herobrine，半年来的焦虑让他二话不说给了这个失散许久的弟弟两巴掌。  
“打我干啥！”herobrine巨冤，“我不是去主世界接你了吗！”  
“你丫就给我开了个门！”Steve勃然大怒，“坐标都不给，还指望我能自己找过去么！”  
“哦！我忘了我亲爱的哥哥是这么无知又脆弱，既不能在路上找一只恶魂问路，更没法骑着末影龙飞过空中的浮岛了…不过你还是自己找过来了，可喜可贺。”herobrine毫无悔改之意。  
“…算了，你到底是怎么出来的？”  
“哦，那个说来很简单，说到底还是要感谢你留给我的小礼物。我来到末地的时候那里没有什么龙，但我想它也许和水晶有什么关系，而且你只给我一块末地水晶肯定有自己的道理，于是我拆掉那块水晶看了一眼生成表，成分还算简单，我就自己合成了不少，还好你把我踹下去之前没拿走我的背包，里头还有不少之前挖的沙子。”  
这丫把自己的睡前故事当真了…Steve耸然。  
“然后我杀了几个末影人，不是很容易，因为notch实在是没留下多少力量给我…在他们都表示愿意听从我的命令时我问他们，龙在哪儿？然后我就知道我猜的没错，最初的龙是从水晶里诞生的，我用四块末地水晶创造了龙，这是我的第一个造物，他什么都听我的…龙为我打开了祭坛，之后的一切就也就顺理成章了…总之，我在末地过得很充实，你说得对，或许我真的不需要你留下来陪我开什么紫颂果花园。”  
“好吧，”Steve平静了一点，“那鉴于你已经一切顺利地回来了，现在能不能把最开始的那个世界还给我？”  
“那个没有僵尸，骷髅，末影人，下界的一切材料都能在市场里交换，地面之下孕育着丰盈的绿宝石矿，三十米之下两铲子就能挖到末影之眼的世界？可是我看现在这样你反而乐得其中呢，”herobrine端详着Steve手中的附魔钻石剑意有所指，“你用下界之星做的信标，我在这里都能看到。”  
“去你的乐在其中，”Steve又开始暴躁，“还不还就一句话，你说吧。”  
“不还。不如说，那个世界根本没有存在过——”herobrine揶揄地拍拍Steve的肩，“探险家还会做更好的梦，不过他得先醒过来才行，所以现在我们一起回去找notch吧——他还不知道这件事，所以见到我时他一定会很惊讶，我想看他惊讶的表情。对了，我走以后notch长头发了吗？放逐我一定给他省了不少麻烦事…还有Steve，你一定想不到，我在末地建了个城堡！哦当然不是我建的，不过有机会我还是会邀请你去做客的，作为末地水晶的回礼我也有些东西要送给你…”  
在梦的最后，宇宙到底对探险家说了什么？Steve听烦了herobrine的逼逼，他的思维又飘走了。

10.  
“在非常，非常久远的将来，你会为那些你没有做的事感到遗憾，而不是你所做过的。所以扬起风帆，离开安宁的港口吧——乘着风和海浪，你的船只将一路前行：去探索，去梦想，去发现。”


End file.
